Barney's Adventure Bus (1992, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Adventure Bus is a Season 1 Barney & Friends home video release on August 12, 1992, and on DVD on August 19, 2005. It should not be confused with the one from 1997. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids all hop on the adventure bus for some exciting places, including a rainforest. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Derek *Michael *Luci *Tina *Kathy *Shawn *Carlos Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Friendship Song #Let's Go on an Adventure #The Wheels on the Bus #That's What an Island is #Shoo, Fly #Jungle Adventure #Rain Medley (Little Drops of Water/Rain, Rain, Go Away/It's Raining, It's Pouring) #The Rocket Song #Winter's Wonderful #The Rainbow Song #Just Imagine #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 1 voice and Late 1990/1991-1992 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and Late 1990-1993 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "My Family's Just Right for Me!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Hi Neighbor!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Hop to It!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Hop to It!". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Stop Look & Be Safe". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Stop Look & Be Safe!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the 1997 home video of the same same.. *The Season 2-3 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Stop, Look, and Be Safe!". *The Season 2 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "The Alphabet Zoo!". *When Barney and his friends scream while the bus is going too fast, Barney's scream is silimar to the one from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!"), Baby Bop's scream is Patrick's first scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick is afraid of the maniac), except it was pitched up to +6 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 1 voice, BJ's scream is his scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is trying to kiss BJ during "The Sleeping Princess"), except it was pitched down to -4 and mixed with BJ's 1990-1993 voice, Derek's scream is silimar to his scream from "A Splash Party Please" (when Tima tells him there's a bug in his sack, and Derek screams "A BUG?! YEOW!"), except it was pitched down to -1, Michael's scream is taken from "I Just Love Bugs" (when Derek and Michael are scared of Tina's scary toy fly), Tina's scream is SpongeBob's scream from "Ghoul Fools" (when SpongeBob and Patrick run from the ghost ship), except it was pitched up to +9, Luci's scream is silimar to the one from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!"), Kathy's scream is silimar to Sandy's scream from "I Had an Accident" (when a real gorilla scares Sandy and Patrick), Shawn's scream is Hamiliton's first scream from "The Sandlot" (when the beast steps on the stick), except it was semi-tones up to +3 and mixed with Shawn's Season 1 voice, and Carlos' scream is Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive)., except it was semi-tones up to +9 and mixed with Carlos' 1992-Early 1994 voice. *Derek has his 1991–1994 voice and 1991-1992 look. *Michael has his Mid 1989-1992 voice and Mid 1991-1992 look. *Luci has his Late 1991-Early 1995 voice and Late 1991-1993 look. *Tina has his Mid 1991-Early November 1992 voice and look. *Kathy has his Late 1992-Mid 1994 voice and look. *Shawn has his Late 1990-1992 voice and Late 1991-1992 look. *Carlos has his 1992-1994 voice and look. *Derek wore the same clothes in "My Family's Just Right for Me!". *Michael wore the same clothes in "My Family's Just Right for Me!". *Tina wore the same hair-style and clothes in "My Family's Just Right for Me!". *Luci wore the same hair-style and clothes in "My Family's Just Right for Me!". *Kathy wore the same hair-style and clothes in "My Family's Just Right for Me!". *Shawn wore the same clothes in "The Queen of Make-Believe". *Carlos wore the same clothes Michael wore in "Three Wishes". *When the kids say "Bye Barney!" and leave the school playground, Derek's sound clip was taken from "Stop, Look and Be Safe!", Michael's sound clip is taken from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses!", Tina's sound clip is taken from "The Queen of Make-Believe!" and Luci's sound clip is taken from "Carnival of Numbers!". Category:1992 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 1